


Mobtale, the story of Archer

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka
Summary: A story of Archer in the AU of Mobtale from nyublackneko.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UT Mob](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305877) by nyublackneko. 



            “Hahaha, what a loser,” one of the boys says, kicking the boy on the ground. “Yeah,” another laughs, “Loser.” The boy on the ground curls up into a ball, whimpering, waiting for the next kick, when he hears three _thunks_ , a low growl, and running footfalls. He uncurls himself, wiping tears from his eyes, and looks up to see a cat girl in strange clothes, a bandage over her right eye, and purple hair, looking down one end of the alley. She turns to look at the boy and kneels.

            “Daijōbudesuka? <Are you ok?>” she asks, reaching her hand out. Confused, he takes her hand, and she pulls him up to stand. He brushes himself off, “Thanks,” he says. She tilts her head to the side and asks again, “Daijōbudesuka? <Are you ok?>” “Um?” he says as she walks around him, looking him over. “Sore wa īdesu. < That is good.>” she says with a sigh, smiling.

            Still confused, “My names Papyrus. What's yours?” he asks. She looks at him, now the one confused, her ears moving around. 'She doesn't have a name,' Papyrus thinks, then smiles. “Then I'll call you Archer cause of your necklace,” he says, pointing at the choker with an emblem of a bow and arrow she wears. She reaches up to her necklace tentatively. “Archer?” she says, smiling when he nods. “Papyrus?” she says, pointing to the boy. “Yep,” he says, smiling.

            “Paps?” a voice from beyond the alley calls. “Sans,” Papyrus says turning towards the voice. “Sans!” he yells, seeing his brother, “over here.” “Papyrus?” Sans says seeing his younger brother, “What on earth... were the older boys picking on you again?” Rubbing his arm, embarrassed, “Yeah, but my new friend Archer...” Papyrus says, turning to introduce her, but no one is there. “Uh?” he says looking for her. Sans pats his brother on the shoulder, “Come on Paps, you can introduce me to your imaginary friend later. Let’s go home.” He follows his older brother, looking over his shoulder wondering where she went, and shrugs.

 

**Years Later**

            “Damn it damn it damn it,” Sans curses to himself as he and the kid run from the large group of monsters chasing them. Stopping at the entrance to an alley, he turns to Little Pup, “Run, go get Paps,” he says, panting, his normally pristine suit now drenched in sweat. When they hesitate, he points down the alley, “Go!” he yells, and they run in as he turns to face the mass of thugs.

            Little Pup runs, but only makes it three quarters of the way when they collide into one of their pursuers. Falling to the ground they give a small squeak as the monster raises his gun, but before he can fire, a robed figure runs in and gently pushing Little Pup out of the way, but in the process, is shot in the right side. With a growl of pain, the stranger materializes a bow and fires an arrow strait into the gunman's hand. Clutching his hand, realizing he is outmatched, he runs out of the alley. The stranger turns to Little Pup and kneels. Breathing heavy and with nothing showing but their bright green eyes, the stranger places their hand on Little Pups cheek and ask, “Daijōbudesuka? <Are you ok?>” but before they can answer the stranger’s green eyes unfocus and they collapse to the ground, blood pooling. “SANS!!”

 

            Sans turns to face the monsters that are chasing and prepares for a fight. Normally he wouldn't even bother with them and just use a “short cut” but today he had the kid with him and didn't think it would be safe to do that. He had hoped to find Papyrus to even out the odds, but that hadn't been the case, and now he had to give the kid time to get him themselves. 'Make it safe' he thought to himself as he materializes his bones and starts his attack. He gets the first half down when he hears the gunshot. “Kid...” he whispers, and with the last of his energy finishes with the last of them. “Kid!” he yells as he turns into the alley in time to see a figure collapse and the kid scream his name.

 

            “Tori!” Sans yells, carrying the strangers limp body into the house, “Tori help!” “Sans, what on earth...” Toriel says angrily, then puts her hands to her mouth when she sees what is going on. “In here,” she says, motioning to a side room. Sans and Little Pup carry the stranger in and lay them on a table. “Thank you, Sans,” Toriel says as she shoos them out. “Come on kid,” Sans says, but they shake their head and run to the table. He looks to Toriel and she nods. Shrugging he walks out of the room as Toriel gets to work.

 

            With a dull pain in their side, the stranger turns their head to see the child from before. With a faint smile, they whisper, “Daijōbudesu ne. Yoi. <You are ok. Good.> Sitting up, they realize they are no longer wearing the clothes they were before, but a long nightgown.

            “Ah you are awake,” Toriel says seeing the young woman sitting up. Upon seeing Toriel, she stands up only to drop to her knees from pain. “Gomen'nasai. <I'm sorry.>” she says backing away, ears folded back in fear. Little Pup carefully walks up to her and gives her a gentle hug. She relaxes just a bit as they say, “It's. Ok,” smiling. She looks up to see Toriel with a concerned, but gentle smile, “Are you alright now?” she asks, reaching a hand down to help her up. Hesitantly she takes Toriel's hand and is gently helped to her feet. “I do not have much for you to wear, you are nothing but skin and bones, but this should do for now,” Toriel says holding up a shirt. “When you are dressed, come out and we will get some food in you,” she says with a smile, then to Little Pup, “Will you help her?” she asks, and they nod.

           

            After a few minutes, Little Pup and the woman come out to the living room. Dressed in a white long sleeve dress shirt, black pinstripe slacks, and black suspenders, her long purple hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, she looks around not sure what to expect. Little Pup runs over to sit on the couch with Sans, waving her to follow. She moves to step forward, but stops. “Sans,” Papyrus says coming out of the kitchen, “Old boss says she's going to be hungry, but what should...” He stops in mid-sentence when he looks up to see their guest. “P-Papyrus?” she says, eyes wide. “Archer!” he says putting the spoon he had in his hand down and gives her a hug. Sans notices that she stiffens when his brother grabs her and is about to say something, but then sees her relax, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. Papyrus lets go and turns to his brother, “Sans, it's Archer!” he says happily. “What, your imaginary friend?” Sans says with a giggle. “I told you she wasn't imaginary,” he says, putting a hand on his hip.

            Archer takes a step away from Papyrus. “Hontōni mōshiwakenai. Watashi ga shin'nyū suru koto o imi suru monode wa arimasenga, watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen... Gomen'nasai. <I am so sorry. I don't mean to intrude, but I have nowhere to go... Sorry.>” she says softly, looking at the floor and fidgeting with her sleeve. Sans and Papyrus look at each other. “Did you...?” Papyrus asks. “Not a word,” Sans replies shaking his head.

            “Papyrus, have you finished dinner?” Toriel asks walking in the living room. Seeing the state of everyone, “What on earth is going on?” she asks. “Old boss, it's Archer!” Papyrus says, pointing to Archer with both hands. “Archer?” Toriel says after a small sigh of relief, “Did she tell you her name then?” “Nope,” both Sans and Papyrus say together. “It's the name I gave her when we were kids,” Papyrus says seeing the confused look on Toriel's face. “Dinner!” he grabs Archer's hand and drags her to the kitchen with Little Pup bouncing with them.

            Toriel and Sans stay in the living room for a little while watching Papyrus sit Archer down and start cooking. “Did she say anything?” Toriel asks breaking the silence. “Yeah,” Sans replies still watching the kitchen, “but whatever she said, I didn't understand any of it. You?” “The same,” she says, worry in her voice, “She is terrified Sans, and she does not like to be touched.” “I noticed that when Paps hugged her. What should we do?” he says looking at her. “Let her stay until we can find out why,” she says, “I will set up one of the rooms for her,” and heads to do just that.

            Sans gets up, heads into the kitchen, and sits down next to Archer just as Papyrus sets down a plate of his spaghetti, “Here you go,” he says with a smile. She stares at the plate, not knowing what to do as Papyrus sets down a plate for Little Pup. They tug on her sleeve and pick up the fork, twirling the spaghetti around it and taking a bite. She mimics this and takes a bite, tears begin to well as she eats. “Sans. Why is she crying?” Papyrus asks. “Don't know, maybe it's that bad” he says with a chuckle. “Saaaans,” “Īe, sore wa hijō ni yoi kotodesu. Arigatōgozaimashita. <No, it's very good. Thank you.>” She says looking up, then seeing their confused looks, looks back down at her plate. “Go-Gomen'nasai. <S-Sorry.>” 'She looks so sad,' Papyrus thinks. Grabbing the pot of spaghetti, “Would you like some more?” he asks. “Hai, onegaishimasu. <Yes please.>” She says with a nod. Papyrus smiles as he ladles more spaghetti, happy to see that she's happy.

 

            Sans wakes up the next morning to shuffling and mumbling in the living room. He opens his door to find Archer doing a strange dance, flinching when she stretches to far on her right side. “Kore wa,-sō muzukashī kotode wa arimasen. <This shouldn't be so hard.>” she mumbles to herself. When she hears Sans, she stops, “Watashi wa anata o mezamemashita ka? <Did I wake you?> she asks, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Sans just looks at her, “I didn't understand a word of that,” he says with a sigh, “Hell, I don't know if you even understand us.” He turns to head out the front door. “Sans,” she says, sitting down on the couch, she pats next to her. Intrigued, he sits down at the other end. “I... Understand. Most,” she says, having a hard time finding the right words, “Just...” “You just can't speak it,” he says, understanding. “Hai. <Yes.>” she says, nodding. “I know some.” “Well that's a start. We'll just have to work on it then,” he says with a chuckle. She stands up and bows, “Thank you.”

            “Good morning Sans,” Papyrus says coming out of his room, Little Pup following behind rubbing their eyes, “Good morning Archer.” “Good morning Papyrus,” she says with a smile. Papyrus gasps, “Archer. I can understand you!” he says giving her a big hug. She stiffens for a moment, then relaxes.


	2. Chapter 2

            _“It's been three weeks now, and she has to be one of the most interesting monsters I've meet,” Sans tells Grillby. “The first few days things were a bit confusing,” he chuckles, “We had to take her to get new clothes.”_

 

            Sans, Archer, and Little Pup walk into the tailors’ shop, the ring of the bell by the door signaling their entrance. “Ah, welcome. Miss Toriel said you would be coming by,” the owner, a bunny monster, says seeing them, “Come, let’s get you measured.” He moves Archer's arms up to get measurement, but as soon as he goes to measure she moves. He places her back in position, but as before, she moves again. He sighs and tries to get a different measurement. As he goes to measure she jumps away, “Nanishiteruno?  <What are you doing?>” she yells, ears folded back. The tailor stands up and says, firmly, “Fuku no tame ni anata o sokutei shiyou to shite imasu. Ima, anata wa mada tatte kudasaidarou ka? <Trying to measure you for clothes. Now will you please stand still?>” Archer freezes, caught completely off guard. “H-Hai. <Y-Yes.>” she says, letting him work. “Anata wa watashi no koto ga wakarimasu ne. Sore wa dōshitedesu ka? <You understand me. How is that?>” she asks as he measures her arms. “Watashi wa, sekai no hotondo o tabi shite kimashita. <I've traveled most of the world.>” he says, “Watashi wa naganen no anata no kunide wa, sore wa hijō ni utsukushīdesu shimashita. Anata wa naniken shusshindesu ka? <I was in your country for many years, it is quite beautiful. What province are you from?>” “Shikoku,” she says, watching him. “Ā, watashi wa chūbu chihō ni arimashita. Koko de nani ga anata o motarashimasu ka? <Ah, I was in the Chūbu region. What brings you here?>” he asks continuing his work. When she doesn't answer, he looks up to see her looking away, clearly uncomfortable. “Watashi o yurushite. Sore wa sensaku suru watashi no bashode wa arimasen. <Forgive me. It's not my place to pry.>” he apologizes. “Īe <No,>” she says, shaking her head, “Watashi wa, watashi no yūjin Papyrusu, kare no kyōdai o sagashite kimashita <I came looking for my friend Papyrus, his brother,>” pointing to Sans. He smiles, “Sate, watashi wa anata ga kare o mitsuketa ureshīdesu. <Well I'm glad you found him.>”

            After picking out some clothing, he walks over to Sans, “I can have the alterations done by this evening if you would like to come back then.” “Alright, we'll see you then. Come on cat,” Sans says and heads out the door. “Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. <Thank you very much.>” she says with a bow. “Dōitashimashite. <You are very welcome.>” he says returning her bow.

 

 

_“She has this 'thing' she does every morning,” Sans goes on, “It's like a dance of some sort. At first it was just her, but then the kid got into it. Hell, after a bit Paps started doing it too. She calls it the 'butterfly stance' or something like that.” he takes a drink, “Have I joined? Nah. It's fun to watch though. She also started carving something out of a board.”_

 

            “May I have this?” Archer asks, holding up a large wooden board. “Uh... Sure? For what?” Sans says laying on the couch watching Little Pup draw. “I want to make a bokken,” she says looking the board over. “A what now?” he says confused. “A 'bokken',” she says with a smile, and laughs, “You'll see.” She sits down next to Little Pup, and using one of their crayons, draws a shape on the wood, and starts to carve.

            After a few days of carving, she takes a wet rag and some sand, and polishes the wooden sword to a smooth finish. “This,” she says to Sans, who is sitting on the couch with Papyrus, showing him the sword, “is a 'bokken'.” She steps back, smiling, and does a few careful swings. “Pāfekuto. <Perfect.>” she says and walks out the front door. Sans and Papyrus just look at each other, not entirely sure what just happened.

 

 

            _“She also made a garden in one of the empty lots,” he says,_ but is interrupted by Little Pup calling his name and jumping on his back. “Hey,” he says with a laugh, pulling them around front, “Look who the cat dragged in.” “Ha ha, funny bone,” Archer says with a smile, sitting down next to Sans. “Two hotdogs please,” he says to Grillby, then to Archer, “So what brings the two of you out here?” “We were... exploring the city,” she says mussing Little Pups hair. “I remember Papyrus saying you come here often and thought to come see. What is a 'hotdog'?” Sans chuckles, “You'll see.”

            After a bit, Grillby returns with two hotdogs. “That,” Sans says, pointing to the plate, “Is a hotdog.” He picks one up and hands it to Little Pup, “Here ya go kid.” They take it and take a bite, smiling. “Thank you,” Archers says to Grillby, bowing her head, and takes a bite. “Mmmmm,” she says, chewing, “This is good.”

            After they finish eating, Archer picks up Little Pup, “I think it's time to continue our exploring, what do you think?” She says. They nod, so she puts them down. “You're welcome to join,” she says to Sans with a smile. “Ya know, I think I will,” he says hopping down from his seat, “See ya latter Grillby,” he waves.


	3. Chapter 3

One evening, while Archer is in the garden doing her dance with Little Pup, Sans asks, “Why do you do that?” “Do what?” she asks, continuing to dance. “That dance,” he says. “Practice,” she says mater-of-factly. “Practice?” he says. “Yes. Practice. It is a sword stance after all. Granted, the dance is a bit elaborate, but it still holds the fundamentals,” she says, wondering where this conversation is going. Sans laughs, “So you're telling me that your dance is dangerous? I don't see it.” Archer stops, then walks over to Sans. Looking down at him with an expression he can't place, the corner of her mouth twitches. “Fine. Give me a minute and I'll show you,” she says and they walk back to the house. She walks to her room and grabs her katana, tying it around her waist. “Well, come on,” she says walking to the front door.

            They reach a large empty lot not far from home. “You two stand over here,” she says to Papyrus and Little Pup, “And you,” she says to Sans, pointing away from the others, “go over there.” He does, a little confused as to what she plans to do. She then walks about a hundred feet from him, making sure to not put the others between them. “Now, attack me,” she says placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Wait, what?” Sans says. “Attack! Or I will,” she yells, preparing to run. “Cat, I'm not going...” he manages to say before she charges him. Instinct kicks in and he launches a volley of bones at her. Drawing her sword, she masterfully deflects them with criss-crossing motions. She passes him on his right, her sword pointing backwards, just barely missing him. She stops behind him and jabs the sword back. Sans feels the pressure of the swords tip on his spine. Both standing frozen in place for just a moment, he feels the tip waver and then the pressure lift as she sheathes her sword. “That, is the butterfly stance,” she says before she turns to face him, “Now tell me my dance isn't deadly.” Sans sees a small line of red on her right cheek, just below the four scars over her right eye, before she wipes it away. “Well,” he says, then shrugs his shoulders, “You got me. That was pretty impressive.” “Impressive? That was amazing!” Papyrus says, running up to them, Little Pup following him, “Who taught you how to do that?” “My father,” she says looking at the ground, a hint of sadness in her voice, “He was one of the best swordsmen in my country.” “Was?” Sans asks, curious. “He was killed, over a year ago,” she says, then looking up, “I don't about you, but I'm exhausted. Let’s head home.”

 

            That night, Sans sits awake examining the cut on the upper part of his sleeve made by Archer's sword. Her movements had been too calculated for it to have been an accident. This was a warning of some sort, and he didn't know what to make of it. Almost lost in his thoughts, he hears a _thump_ against the wall connecting his and Archer's rooms, like something heavy hit it. Curious, he walks over to the wall and hears low mumbling. Confused, and a bit concerned, he goes next door to check on her. “Archer?” he says, opening her door, “Are you...” is all he can say when he sees her, huddled in the corner, her arms wrapped around herself, crying. “Gomen'nasai.  <I'm sorry.>” she says over and over again. He steps closer, and sees, on her white night shirt, red seeping from under her fingers as she claws at her sides. “CAT!” he says, running to her and grabbing her hands. He pulls them away, but she jerks, and claws the back of his hand. Flinching, he grabs her hands again, this time getting a hold of them with one hand, and lifting her head with the other. Tears streaming down her face, she keeps repeating the word over and over, her eyes dull and vacant, seeing something he could not. Sitting down, still holding her hands, he lays her head on his lap, stroking her hair, and trying to calm her down. Minutes pass, and her cries turn to wordless sobs, then finally to sleep.

            Sans carefully gets out from under her and goes to get some water, rags, and bandages. Coming back in, he sees Archer sitting up with her shirt pulled up over her head, but still covering her front, looking at her side. “You did a number on yourself,” he says, putting his supplies down next to her. She doesn't answer him, instead lowering her head to look at her blood covered hands. He sighs, turning to get a good look at what she had done. That's when he sees them, the scars, claw marks criss crossing the whole of her back. Some looked old, but most had a newer look to them. He hesitates for a moment, then sits down to clean the blood away. After finishing one side he moves to the other. As he starts, Archer breaks the silence, “They are why I'm here,” she says in a low tone, “why I came to find Papyrus.” “Who would do something like this to you?” he asks, trying to hide the anger in his voice, finishing bandaging her. She sighs, “Someone, who said they loved me.” Sans moves around to sit in front of her. Taking her hands, he says, “No one who loves you would do something like that. No one.” A tear falls down her cheek when she sees his hand. “Sans,” she says, “I hurt you.” “That? Na, it's fine,” he says trying to pull his hand away, but she won’t let go. A thin green aura envelops his hand and the claw marks disappear. “How?” he says looking at his hand as the aura fades, when her head lands gently on his shoulder. “Mmmm, you're warm,” she says half asleep. He smiles and gently lifts her up, “Come on, let get you to bed,” he says, guiding her. Getting her into bed, he goes to leave. “Sans,” she says sleepily, “Please... stay.” “Ok ok,” he says tenderly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She curls herself around him, purring, and falls asleep.

 

            The next afternoon Archer wakes up to Sans missing. Getting dressed, she heads out into the living room. “Archer, you're awake!” Papyrus says from the couch he's sprawled across, Little Pup next to him drawing a picture, “About time too, it's already pass noon.” She halfheartedly laughs, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, “Yeah... sorry.” “It's ok. Sans said you had a rough night. Bad dreams?” he asks. “Something like that,” she says looking around, “Where is Sans anyways?” “Not sure,” he says, getting up, “He said he'd be home for dinner though. Speaking of, I was going to go get some things for dinner. Care to join me?” As he walks up to her, she steps forward and give him a big hug. “Wow! Whatever Sans said must have helped. You've always been afraid to be hugged,” he says returning her hug. All Archer can do is laugh.

 

            On their way home from shopping, Archer, carrying Little Pup, and Papyrus take a shortcut down an alley. Halfway through a man steps out of the shadows brandishing a knife. “Give me what you got,” he says in a gruff voice. Archer turns and sets down the kid, gently pushing them to Papyrus. Standing up, she turns back to the attacker, “Papyrus, throw me a bone.” “Not you too” he says. Confused for a second, she laughs, “No Paps, I'm serous, throw me a Bone.” Papyrus materializes a bone about the size of a baseball bat and tosses it to her. She catches it, testing its weigh, as the attacker says with a shaky laugh, “What you goin'a...” But that's all he can say before, in one fluid movement, she snaps the end the bone forward, knocking the knife from his hand, then turns cracking him in the side of the head, knocking him to the wall. She places the end of the bone under his chin, lifting it as she pushes slightly on his throat. He holds his hands up, knowing his defeat. She looks down at him, eyes narrowed, “If you ever point a weapon at my family again,” she growls, “You will leave with more than just a broken hand. Understand?” He tries to nod, too scared to talk. She pulls the bone back, only to jab it into his hand, crushing it into the wall behind him. She turns, leaving him screaming, clutching his broken hand. She picks Little Pup up and they continue home.


	4. Chapter 4

            “What on earth are YOU doing here,” Mettaton asks Sans, unhappy to see him in his club. “Here with new talent,” Sans replies with a smile. Mettaton looks him up and down, “I highly doubt that,” he says and turns his attention back to the stage. Open mic night was always something of a hit or miss for him. Good talent was so hard to find when new monsters rarely came to the Underground. The last few monsters were bland and didn't get the crowd interested, but tonight a newcomer had showed up, a young cat girl with long purple hair. He didn't think much of her, dressed in men’s clothes, but new was new and he figured it couldn't hurt to see what she could do.

            Archer had been practicing for days to get the song right and now was her chance. The song she chose was one the band at the club knew well, but she had talked to them on the changes she made and they seemed happy to oblige. Stepping up on stage, she could hardly see the crowd. Getting into place she nods to the band and they start playing.

            Mettaton sees the girl nod to the band and start into her song. A classic slow song that played here many nights, and though fond of it, he had heard it almost too many times. Her voice was strong, but gentle, not something he wasn't expecting, but a nice surprise, but after the first chorus finished everything changed.

            The first part of the song she had kept original, but after the first chorus, she picked up the tempo, moving with the beat and keeping up the speed till the last line, when she slowed back down to give that last bit of emphasis. Finishing her song, she stands there, the hoots and hollers from the crowd deafening, then takes a bow and walks to the band thanking them.

            The look on Mettaton's face was priceless as Sans watched. “Told ya,” he says with a laugh, still smiling, as Archer walks off stage. “Where on earth did you find this girl?” Mettaton asks, stunned on how amassing she was. “In an alley,” He says, waving to get her attention.

            “Did you hear them?” she says to Sans, almost bouncing up and down. “You did great cat,” he says with a wink. “Great? Darling, that was best rendition of that song I have ever heard. You are amassing darling,” Mettaton says, grabbing Archer's hands, “How would like to sing here permanently?” “Really?” she says, eyes wide. “Really,” Mettaton smiles. “I...” she stutters, so happy she could cry. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” she says with a bow. “Though, we WILL have to get you appropriate clothes,” he says with a smile, hand on his hip.


	5. Chapter 5

            “So, I need the two of you out of the house until dinner,” Archer says as she brushes Little Pups hair. “And why's that?” Sans asks, lounging on the couch. Papyrus leans over the back of the couch, curious. “I'm making dinner and I want it to be a surprise,” she says, smiling, “Please?” The brothers look at each other. “I've got some things I can do for the day,” Papyrus says. Sans shrugs, “Yeah, I'm sure I can find something too.” Archer smiles, “Thanks guys. Oh, and Sans, could you invite Toriel for me?” Sans laughs, “Sure thing.”

 

            After a day of not doing much, Sans and Toriel come home to the sounds of Archer growling. “Toridasu! <Get out!>” she yells, pushing Papyrus out of the kitchen, then walks back in slamming the door behind her. “Sans,” he cries, “She won’t let me in the kitchen.” Sans and Toriel look at each other and laugh.

            After a short while, Archer comes out of the kitchen, her long hair tied up in a bun with two decorative sticks holding it in place, “Good, you're just in time,” she says with a smile, “Toriel, could you come with me?” “Of course, dear,” Toriel says and follows her to her room. A few minutes later Toriel comes out wearing a beautiful kimono of purples and blues, with star patterns on the outer layer. “Papyrus, could you come next?” Archer says from her doorway. When he comes out he is dressed in a yukata of orange and reds. “And now, Sans,” she says. “I don't know,” he says, playing reluctant. “Oh come on Sans,” says Papyrus, showing off his new outfit, “It's very comfortable.” “Alright alright,” Sans says chuckling, walking over to Archer. When they emerge, Sans is wearing a yukata of blues and silver, and Archer is in a kimono of pink and white with cherry blossoms on the outer layer. “These outfits are very lovely,” Toriel says, “But what is the occasion?” Archer smiles, “Come, I'll show you,” and grabbing Sans' hand, heads out to the garden.

            Walking into the garden, everyone sees the days’ work. Paper lanterns, with candles, and streamers of orange, red, green, blue, and purple hang all around. In the center sits a low table with a red tablecloth, and cushions for everyone to sit on. Little Pup is setting up the last of the food that is spread across the table in a kimono of blue, green and yellow with swirl patterns on the outer layer. “Wow!” Papyrus says, looking around. “This is beautiful,” says Toriel. “So this is why you wanted us out of the house,” Sans says. Archer laughs. “Where I come from, the summer festival would be starting,” she says, spreading her arms wide, “It's not much, and most of this was... improvised, but I thought it would be nice to show you a bit of where I'm from.”

 

            Later that night, after a dinner of all sorts of Japanese cuisine, stories from Toriel, and a dance from Archer and Little Pup, Archer lays under an opening in the gardens roof, staring at the ceiling stars. “Penny for your thoughts,” Sans says, sitting down next to her. She smiles, “Do you know what I miss most from the surface?” “What's that?” he replies, laying down. “The moon and stars,” she says, closing her eyes, imagining the night sky. After a moment, she asks, “Have you ever been to the surface?” “Nope,” he says. When she turns her head and gives him a confused look, he continues, “Haven't had a reason to.” “Hm,” she says, looking back up. Sans chuckles, “Who knows, maybe you could take us up one day.” Archer's ear twitches, “Maybe, but for now, I'm happy here.”

 

 

            “Sans!” Papyrus says excitedly, handing a newspaper to his brother, “Look at this.” Sans reads the caption of the article and smiles. “Do you think...” Papyrus starts. Sans chuckles, “Oh yeah.”

           

            “Keep your eyes closed,” Sans says to Archer as the four of them walk. That morning, Papyrus had told her they had a surprise for her, and now they were walking somewhere in the city. Noises grew louder the closer they got to where they were going, until Sans stops, “Ok, take a look,” he says and Archer opens her eyes. In front of her is a large park filled with booths, booths selling food, booths with games, and booths with things to buy. In the distance, she sees rides of all sorts, including a ferris wheel. And the people, so many people, all having fun. “You showed us a festival from where you're from,” Sans says, looking over the crowd, “So we thought we'd show you the carnival here.” “It's...it's amassing!” Archer says in awe. “Well come on then,” he says grabbing her hand and pulling her into the crowd.

 

            Walking home from a day full of games, food, and fun, Papyrus, Sans, and Archer, carrying Little Pup and a huge stuffed bear she had won, make their way down empty streets. “So, what did ya think?” Sans asks Archer. She laughs, “I don't think I've ever had that much fun. Thank you.” “No problem,” he says with a chuckle. After a bit, she whispers, “Sans. Don't be alarmed, but I think we are being followed.” “I got it,” he says. Archer nods and, careful not to wake Little Pup, picks up her pace to catch up to Papyrus before they turn a corner.

 

            The monster following turns the corner, but loses sight of them. After a few steps a figure steps out of the shadows, his left eye glowing blue, “You looking for a BAD TIME?”

 

            “Thank you, Papyrus,” Archer says catching up to him, “I had so much fun today.” “Well I'm glad. It's nice to see you happy,” he says smiling. “You're really good at popping the balloons with the darts,” he says looking at the huge bear she’s holding, then down to the little tiger he has. Archer laughs, “Having weapon training helps.” Papyrus notices Sans isn't with them, “Where's Sans?” he asks. “Right here,” Sans says from just ahead. Archer smiles, Papyrus looks confused, “How?” “Short cut,” Sans says as the three of them catch up. Archer looks down at him, “All good,” he says, and she nods.


	6. Chapter 6

            “SANS!” Archer yells seeing Sans trip as the group of monsters start to surround them. Papyrus tried his best to shield his brother from the mob, but doing so had drained him of his energy. This had not pasted Archer's notice. “Papyrus,” she says, bow materializing, sweating, “Get them out of here,” turning to look him in the eyes, “I'll stall them, but you have to go.” She turns back to face the majority of the mob, growling. “Archer?” Papyrus says, worried about his friend. “Protect them Papyrus,” she says, her back to him, “Now run.” He hesitates. “RUN!” Papyrus grabs Sans and Little Pup and runs, clubbing a few monsters out of the way.

 

            As Papyrus and the others run, she takes a few steps forward and lets loose a yowl that shakes the ground and everyone around her, “You want a piece of me?” she growls, eyes locked on the monster in front of her. She raises her bow, and without losing eye contact, she fires an arrow into the sky. The monsters around her look up in confusion as she lowers her bow and holds a closed fist out in front of her. “Then come get me,” she says as her eyes flash blue and she snaps her hand open.

            A volley of blue arrows rain down on the monsters around Archer, freezing their targets in place when they hit. She dismisses her bow and charges the monsters is front of her, wounding, but not killing, as many as she can before the arrows disappear. When all is said and done, only around fifteen monsters are left, and with only teeth and claws left to fight with, she stands her ground. Just as the mob charges, a loud whistle breaks though the noise.

 

            Papyrus manages to make it around the corner of the alley when he hears the yowl that shakes his bones. 'Be safe,' he thinks as he keeps running. After a minute, Sans says, “Stop. Paps stop, they aren't following us.” Papyrus stops, panting, and sets Sans and Little Pup down. Sans sits down, still exhausted, as Little Pup gives him a hug, scared that their friend is hurt. “I'm ok kid,” he says, then looking up at his brother, “You have to go back and help Paps, she's facing them alone.” “I...” Papyrus says, debating whether to help his friend or protect his brother like she had asked. “She-she told me to protect you,” he says. “No one’s following us Paps,” Sans says, “We're safe, but she's not.” “Sans?” a voice says from around the corner. Papyrus materializes a bone and prepares to fight, when Undyne steps around. “Papyrus? What are you...” “Undyne,” Papyrus says almost dropping his bone, relief washing over him seeing his friend. “Undyne, please, you gota help Archer. She's fighting a whole group of monsters by herself,” Papyrus says, grabbing her shoulders. “Hold on. What?” she says, confused. “Please Undyne, she's are friend and there are too many of them,” Sans says, pleading. Undyne had never seen Sans like this, exhausted and asking for help, especially from her, so whatever this was it had to be important. “Where?” she asks. “Back that way,” Papyrus says, pointing to the way they had come from.

 

            It wasn't hard to find her; the sounds of fighting were a dead giveaway. A lone cat girl surrounded by over a dozen monsters? Had to be her. Undyne lets loose a whistle calling the Dogs and charges in, magic spear in hand.

            The mob makes it to Archer, swarming around her, not letting her get any hits in, before Undyne can get to her. Calling up her spears, Undyne knocks aside some of the monsters from the cat girl. The attacking monsters are caught off guard enough for Archer to throw them off with a growl.

            Archer draws her bow and aims it at Undyne, causing her to stop, and fires an arrow over Undyne's shoulder into the shoulder of the monster behind her. Archer winks and turns to face what's left of the mob.

 

            Sans and Little Pup sit in the alley recovering, as Papyrus paces. “Paps you gota go help her,” Sans says looking up at his brother. “I...” Papyrus says, looking back down the alley the way they came, “She... she said to keep you two safe, and that's what I'm going to do.” “We ARE safe Paps, but she's not,” Sans says, pleading, “Please Paps.” Papyrus turns to look at them and when Little Pup nods, his resolve brakes and he runs to help Archer.

 

            After a few minutes of fighting, Archer, Undyne, and the Dogs send what's left of the mob running. Archer leans forward and put her hands on her knees, exhausted and breathing heavy. Undyne steps in front of her, hand on her hip and breathing heavily too. “You were pretty good back there furball,” she says with a smile. “You weren't half bad yourself fishface,” Archer says lifting her head. There are a few seconds of awkward silence before they both start laughing. Undyne reaches out her hand to help Archer up, “The name's Undyne.” “Archer,” she says standing up. “Figured as much when Papyrus asked me to help,” she says. “Papyrus?” Archer says, looking past Undyne to see Papyrus coming around the corner. She runs past Undyne up to him, “What are you...?” she says, fear and a bit of anger in her eyes and voice, “Sans... Where?” “He's down in an alley. He's...” is all he can says before she runs the way he came, “safe. She's mad at me, isn't she?” he says to Undyne as she walks up. She shrugs and they head back to where Sans is.

 

            “Sans?!” Archer yells, following Papyrus' scent to the alley. “Archer! Over here,” he says sitting up. Little Pup runs up to her when she comes into view, and she picks them up, looking the two of them over. “Ā, tasukatta, <Thank god>” she says with a sigh, “Are you both alright?” “Yeah we're good. Though I could ask you the same thing, you're bleeding,” he says pointing to her left arm. A long gash on her upper arm slowly seeps blood onto her shirt, “Hm?” she says putting Little Pup down and gently touching it, “I didn't feel it.” Hearing footstep she turns and reaches for her sword, forgetting she doesn't have it. “Sans? Archer?” Papyrus calls down the alley.  Archer relaxes and stands strait, eyes narrowing. “Cat, don't be mad at him,” Sans says getting up. Papyrus and Undyne come into view. “I told him to go.” “Why?” she asks as they get closer. “Cause we were safe and you weren't.” “I tried to tell you, but you ran off,” says Papyrus quietly. “I...” she sighs, “I'm sorry Papyrus. I...” “I know. You were worried. I understand,” He says giving her a gentle hug.


	7. Chapter 7

            “P-please. I-I don’t have anything,” stutters Alphys, the knife wielding monster hovering over her. “Please.” A low growl emanates from the far end of the ally as a glowing arrow flies across into the arm of the assailant. Clutching his arm, he runs as a dark figure with glowing green eyes and a magic bow walks up. Dispelling the bow, but sill watching the monster run, the figure asks, “Daijōbudesuka? <Are you ok?>” Shaking her head, “Sorry,” she says, leaning down to help Alphys up, “Are you alright?” “I-I’m… Thanks to you I am…” Alphys says taking her hand, “T-Thank you,” The cat girl smiles. Alphys starts to gather up her things that had scattered around in the attack, and with help it doesn’t take long. “Thank you again,” she says and starts walking out of the alley. “Would you like me to walk with you? Until you get home,” she asks, keeping pace with Alphys. Alphys clutches her bag, “I-If y-you don’t m-mind.” Of course,” she says with a laugh, “Lead the way.”

            “My name’s Alphys by the way,” Alphys says, introducing herself. “I’m Archer,” she says with a small bow, “Pleasure to meet you.” After a few minutes, Alphys asks, “Um… y-you said s-something back in t-the alley. If you d-don’t mind m-me a-asking… what language was t-that?” “Japanese,” Archer says, looking around,” I’ve never been in this part of town.” Alphys stops walking for a moment, then rushes to catch up. “You’re from Japan?” she asks with surprise, pushing up her glasses. “I am,” Archer says, looking down at Alphys curiously. “Oh wow,” she says, “I’ve…I’ve been fascinated with the culture for ages, but it’s so hard to find information.” They continue to walk, and after a moment, Archer says, “Well, I could tell you what I know. If you like.” “You… y-you would?” “Of course. It’s nice to find someone interested in my culture,” Archer says with a smile. “Th-thank you!” Alphys says excitedly. “Oh! We’re here.” Alphys fumbles in her pocket for her key, and opens the door. Inside the lab, Alphys sets down her files on the desk and heads to a back room to put her groceries away. Archer looks around in awe, “You live here?” she asks. “Yes,” Alphys says putting the last of the groceries in the fridge. “Then you’re a… scientist” “I am,” Alphys says walking back to the main room. Seeing Archer looking around, she smiles. “Then perhaps we could teach each other,” Archer says with a smile, “My family has always been… traditional. Science was never taught, but I’ve always wanted to learn.” Alphys smiles, “Then I can teach you what I know about science…” “And I can teach you what I know of my people,” Archer says, matching her smile. “It’s getting late and I should get going,” Archer says with a laugh. Bowing, “It was a pleasure to meet you Alphys.” “You to,” Alphys says, clumsily bowing back, “And thank you… for helping me back there.” Archer smiles, “Good night.” “Good night.”


	8. Chapter 8

 Basking in the early afternoon light, Archer looks over her garden. Surprisingly the flowers she had found at the shops in town were quite hardy, and had bloomed beautifully. Breathing in their sweet scent, she catches the smell of Sans before he speaks. “Hey cat,” he says, hands in his pockets and his trademark smile on his face, “You busy?” Putting the spade back in its bucket, she brushes dirt off her hands, “Just finished actually. What’s up?” He laughs, “Got something you might want to see. Want ‘a come?” She gives him a confused look. “What are you planning?” she asks playfully. Sans holds out his hand, “Well, come and see.” She takes his hand, and Sans teleports.

            Sans and Archer walk down a hallway of what looks like a warehouse. “Sans,” Archer says, looking around, “What are we doing here?” He laughs, “You’ll see.” After a short walk, Sans stops at a door. A baseball bat sits leaning against the wall. Sans picks it up and hands it to Archer, “You’re going to want this.” She takes the bat and Sans opens the door.

            Inside, two monsters are tied to chairs across the room from each other, black cloth bags covering their heads. Archer raises an eyebrow at Sans, but he just smiles. Sans walks over to one monster and Archer to the other. He holds up three bony fingers. 3…2…1, They pull the bags off and Archer recognizes the one by Sans. She looks at the monster, then at Sans, and smiles a smile Sans hasn’t seen before. “Where did you fine them?” she asks, looking at the one next to her. “Caught them tailing me this morning. Thought you might want a crack at ‘em,” he says, matching her smile. Sans claps his hands, “So, this young lady has some questions for you,” he says, addressing the two captives, “And you’re going to answer them. Capiche?” The two monsters look at each other nervously. “Who sent you after me?” Archer asks, the bat sitting on her shoulder. Neither one answers her, so she takes a step to the side and swings full force into the leg of the monster next to her. An audible crunch is heard before his screams fill the room. When his cries die down, she looks to the other monster, “Who. Sent. You,” she says, walking to the other side of the one next to her. Silence. She sighs, shaking her head, and swings at his other leg. Again, she waits for his cries to subside. “I’m going to ask ONE more time,” she says, gently tapping his hands that are tied behind the chair. “His name’s…” he says, panicking. The other monster yells at him, “Don’t you dare!” “A-Armon! His name’s… Armon… or something like that,” he says between sobs. Archer freezes. “Arimun,” she says softly, dropping the bat. Before Sans can do anything, Archer pulls out the butterfly knife she keeps in her pocket, flips it open, and stabs the monster under the chin. The monster’s eyes go wide as he coughs blood on her shirt, and after a moment turns to dust. She then turns to the other monster, blood and dust covering her knife and hand. Sans is frozen with shock, and can do nothing but watch and she walks over to the monster. He panics, tugging and pulling against his restraints. “Please… please don’t,” he whimpers as she walks over to him. When she reaches him, she bends down and cuts the ties binding his legs, then cuts the ones binding his wrists, but before he can move, she picks him by the neck and slams him into the wall. Leaning into his ear. “You will return to him,” she says in a low growl, “And you will tell him you found no one. Do you understand? And if I EVER see you again, you will end up like your friend.” Before waiting for a response, she throws him half way across the room. The monster scrambles to his feet, and with a quick, terrified look at Sans, runs out the door. Sans turn to Archer and sees her visibly shaking. “Cat?” he says tentatively, slowly walking over to her. When she doesn’t answer, he comes up next to her. “Archer? Come on, you’re scaring me here,” he says, gently placing his hand on her back. She flinches, and he can hear her say, “He’s here. He found me and he’s here.” “Who’s here?” he asks seeing tears fall. “Arimun,” she says, her voice shaking. “Who’s Arimun?” She reaches up to her right cheek, touching her scars, “The one who gave me my scars.” Sans’ left eye flares blue. “My brother.”

 

…………

 

            “Watashi no shujin,'jimoto no hito' no 1-ri ga hōkoku suru yō ni natta. Kare o okutte moraemasu ka? < My lord, one of the "locals" has come to report. Should I send him in?>” A servant asks. “Sorera o okutte kudasai. <Send them in.?>” the large cat monster says, waving his hand, dismissing them. After a few moments, a very haggard, very skittish monster walks into the room. “S-Sir,” he says, “You… um… you wanted us to report if we found her.” He rubs the back of his head nervously, “We found her. She’s with the skeleton brothers. One of ‘em caught me, and she told me to tell you I didn’t find anything, threaten to kill me, but I knew you would want to know the truth.” Arimun places a large hand on the monster’s shoulder, “That is where my sister and I differ,” he says, pulling a dagger from the back of his robes, and stabs the monster in the chest. Their eyes go wide, “I, do not threaten.” As the dust settles, he looks to his servant, “Kono konran o kirei ni suru. <Clean up this mess.>” “Hai watashi no denka. <Yes my lord>” they say, bowing. Arimun walks to the window of his apartment. “Anata wa koko ni iru, <You are here,>” he says to himself, “Soshite watashi wa aisuru anata o mitsukerudeshou. <And I will find you, beloved.>”

 

…………

 

            “Archer! There you… are?” Papyrus says as Archer walks past him to the bathroom. “Archer?” he says as she closes the door. “Sans? Why did Archer walk past? And why is she covered in blood?” Sans pinches the bridge of his nose, “It’s been a long and… complicated afternoon,” he says, “If she wants to talk about, she’ll tell you in her own time. Until then, drop it.” Sans goes into Archer’s room and gathers up new clothes for her. Cracking open the bathroom door, he places the clothes inside. “New clothes for ya,” he says, closing the door, and sits down on the couch. Little Pup climbs up next to him and Sans puts his arm around them. Papyrus looks at Sans, then to the bathroom, and shakes his head confused.

            Twenty minutes later, Archer comes out of the bathroom. Papyrus gets up from the couch as she walks over. “Archer… are you alright?” he asks. “Paps,” Sans says with a warning, but Archer raises her hand stopping him. “No Papyrus,” she says shaking her head, her eyes red from crying, “I’m not. My brother is here and is looking for me.” “Your brother? But isn’t that a good thing?” he says, confused. Archer touches her scars, then puts her hand on the side of Papyrus’ face, and sighs, “Oh Paps. I never wanted you to see them. To know.” “You don’t have too,” Sans says, getting up. “No Sans, I do. He’ll never understand otherwise,” she says, backing away from Papyrus. She turns her back to him and pulls up the back of her shirts, showing Papyrus her back. Her scars. “These are why I came to fine you,” she says shakily, “He is why…” but she doesn’t finish as Papyrus hugs her. “He is not your brother,” Papyrus says, holding her, “No brother would do something like that. He’s… he’s just cruel.” He gently turns her around and hugs her again, “We are your family, hear me,” she starts to shake, crying into his shoulder, “We are your family, and we will protect you.” She crumples into his arms and sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

            ‘The club's packed tonight,’ Archer thinks to herself as she sings. Though only the first few table are illuminated, she scans the rest of the floor. That’s when she sees them, a flash of gold eyes at the back of the room, and though she never falters her singing, she hesitates to look away and her ear twitches. She finally brakes contact, focusing her eyes on the people in front, and when she looks back, they are gone. She finishes her song, taking a bow, and walks off the stage to her dressing room. In the hall, she stops and sighs. “Kon'nichiwa. Aisuruhito. <Hello. Beloved.> Archer freezes, her eyes go wide. Slowly she turns to see Arimun standing next to her. “A-Arimun! W-What are you doing here?” she asks shakily. Arimun’s hand snaps forward, grabbing her neck, he pulls her to him, “Sono kegaretashita de watashi ni hanashite wa ikemasen! <Do not ever speak to me in that foul tongue!>” “Gomen'nasai! <I’m sorry!>” she squeaks, “Dōzo... Gomen'nasai. <Please… I’m sorry.> He slowly lets her go, smiling. “Zutto ī, <Much better,>” he says as she gasps for breath, holding her neck. He places a hand on her cheek and leans in, “Kono yōna fukeina fuku no nakade sae, itsumo no yō ni anata wa utsukushī, <You are as beautiful as ever, even in such ungodly clothing,> he says with venomous sweetness. “Do we have a problem here?” Sans asks from behind Arimun. Arimun straitens up and turns to him. “Sans,” Archer says, grabbing Arimun, “Sans NO!” Arimun pulls away, growling, and backhands her in the face with such force it sends her into the wall. As she crumples to the ground, Sans eye glows blue. “ENOUGH!” Mettaton yells, walking to stand between the two monsters. He turns to Sans, then to Arimun. Seeing Archer curled up on the floor crying, “I don’t know or care who you are,” he says to Arimun, “but GET. OUT.” Arimun stares down at Mettaton, then turns his head to Archer, “Mata aimashou. Aisuruhito, <I will see you again. Beloved,>” he says as he leaves. When Arimun is out of sight, Mettton goes over to Archer, “Oh darling, what did he do to you?” He gently pulls her hand away from her face to see her right eye swollen shut as well as the corner of her mouth bleeding. He sighs, “Come on sweetheart,” he says carefully helping her to her feet, “Let’s get you to your room and clean you up.”

            “Sans?” he hears Archer say, snapping him back to reality. “Yeah cat, I’m here,” he says, following. The three make their way into the dressing room, and Mettaton sits her down to get a better look. “Well it doesn’t look like anything’s broken, so that’s good,” he says after checking her face. “You’re going to need some ice for that eye though. How about you get changed while I get some,” he says with a sad smile, “Come on Sans, let’s give her some privacy.” “I’m not…” Sans starts to say, but sees the look on Mettaton’s face, he stops. Sighing, “Alright. I’ll be just outside the door. ‘K?” “Sans,” she says, grabbing his arm, “Please… please don’t go after him. Please, promise me you won’t go after him… please.” “Cat,” he says, putting his hand on hers, “I promise I won’t. I promise.” She looks at him with her good eye, wide, terrified and pleading. She lets him go with a sad look, crying softly.

            Sans closes the door softly behind him and sighs. “You better have a good reason,” Sans starts to say, but Mettaton stops him. “Sans. I have never seen her like this. I’m worried,” he says looking down at Sans. Sans looks up at Mettaton, then to the floor. “I have,” he says with a sigh, “This was how she was when she first got here,” he snorts, “Now I know why.” “Sans, she’s been living with you for a while now,” Mettaton says, his hands fidgeting, “Have you… have you seen her back?” “Yeah?” he says questionably. “Don’t look at me like that,” Mettaton says indignantly, “She ask me to help her with her zipper.” Sans raises an eyebrow. Mettaton sighs, “Did HE do that?” Sans glares down the hallway, “Yeah.” “Who is he?” Mettaton asks. Sans takes a deep breath, “His name is Arimun. He’s a shitty piece of work…” he pauses, “And, her brother.” Mettaton puts his hands to his mouth in shock. Regaining his composure, he looks back at Archer’s door, “I’m… going to go get her some ice.” Sans watches him leave, then turns and gently knocks on her door.

“Cat, you good?” he says, waiting a moment before slowly opening the door. She’s sitting at her dressing table, her back turned to him, in her daily clothes, crying. Sans makes sure to walk to her good side, and places a hand on her shoulder. She flinches, but seeing that its Sans, she tries to relax. “I’m sorry,” she says, crying. “There’s nothing to be sorry about Cat. You did nothing wrong,” Sans says, gently rubbing her back, trying not to betray how furious he is. So many thought cross his mind as he tries to figure out what he is going to do, how he’s going to protect her, that he doesn’t see her looking at him. “What am I going to do?” she asks, her voice shaking, “He’ll find me again. He’ll KILL ME!” “No, he won’t,” Sans says grabbing her hands, “I won’t let him. Remember what Pap said?” She nods. “Then you know I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Both of us will.” Archer smiles through the tears.

 

…………..

3 days later

 

            “All I’m saying is that people don’t understand the complexities of spaghetti making,” Papyrus says to Archer and Little Pup, enthusiastically stirring the pot of sauce, “And it’s sad.” “You said it bro,” Sans says from the couch. A knock on the door makes both Archer and Sans jump. All four of them look to the front door, Archer’s hand going to her bokken, as Sans gets up to answer. Archer gets up, hand still on her sword, and slowly walks to the living room. “… you, and what do you want?” she hears Sans say. “Watashi o yurushitekudasai. Watashi wa hime o sagashite iru dakedesu. Watashi wa anata ni tanonde kudasai, <Please forgive me. I am only looking for the princess. Please, I beg you,>” a woman says pleading. Archers eyes go wide as she runs to the door. “Sans, no,” she says to Sans, putting herself between him and the older fox woman, “She’s ok. I know her.” Turning to the woman, “Nanako?” The fox woman drops to her knees, “Purinsesu, <Princess,> and bows her head to the floor. Archer shakes her head and kneels down in front of her, “Nanako, keishiki wa hitsuyō arimasen. Tachiagatte kudasai. <Nanako, there is no need for formality here. Please stand up.>” Nanako looks up to see Archer holding her hand out to help her up. Nanako takes her hand and they both stand up. Archer takes a quick moment to look Nanako over before giving her a big hug. “Watashi wa son'nani anata o nogashita, <I missed you so much,>” Archer says braking her hug. “Watashi mo anata o nogashite shimatta, ōjo. Anata ga kieta toki ni watashitachi wa anata o osorete imashitaga, watashi wa ima naze anata ga satta no ka rikai shite imasu. Watashi ni purinsesu o yurushitekudasai. <I have missed you as well, princess. We feared for you when you disappeared, but I now understand why you left. Forgive me princess, for not seeing this earlier.> Nanako says with a bow of her head. Archer places a hand gently on her cheek, “Sore wa anata no seide wa arimasenga, naze watashi wa koko ni iru nodesu ka? <It’s not your fault, but I have to ask, why are you here?> Nanako carefully pulls a piece of paper, ink, and a pen from a pocket in the sleeve of her kimono, and hands them to Archer. Archer looks the paper over, and the fur on the back of her neck and shoulder raises as her ears fold back in anger. “Kare ga koko ni kuru tame ni nani o shita nodesu ka? <What has he done to make you come here?>” she asks, unable to keep the growl out of her voice. “Kare wa Hitoshi o motte imasu, <He has Hitoshi,>” Nanako says sadly. Archer stand still for a moment, trying to regain her composure. “And I thought he couldn’t get any lower,” she says between clenched teeth. “So, what’s that?” Sans asks, pointing at the paper. Archer sighs, “Arimun is allowing me to pick the time and place to meet.” “Say the word and you’ll have an army.” Archer turns to Sans, confused, but he just smiles. “How soon?” she asks. “Say the word,” he says still smiling. “Two days. At the large lot west of here,” she says to Sans as she writes it on the paper. When she finishes, she hands everything back to Nanako, “Watashi wa kare o modosudeshou. <I will get him back.>” Nanako places her hand gently on Archer’s cheek, “Shitte iru. Shikashi, chūi shite kudasai. <I know. But please be careful.> Archer places her hand on Nanako’s and leans into it, “Saizen o tsukushimasu. <I will do my best.>”

            Nanako bows, and Archer watches as she walks away. “So… who was that?” Papyrus asks as the old fox woman turns out of sight. “That was Nanako. The closest person to a mother I had,” Archer says with a sigh, “She was my nursemaid.” “She called you something. Was it your real name?” Sans says. Archer tilts her head in confusion. “What she called you when she first saw you,” he says trying to clear up her confusion. “Um… Oh! Ah, no, that wasn’t my name,” she says, a bit embarrassed, “She…um… she called me ‘princess.’” “Why would she call you that?” Papyrus says as Sans laughs. “You’re royalty, and you never told us,” Sans says, still chuckling. “There is a lot about my past that I haven’t told you,” she says turning back into the house, “My past is exactly that, my past. Though it seems some of it has come around to haunt me.”


	10. Chapter 10

            Archer looks around at all the people gathered in the old warehouse. Never in her life did she expect so many to have her back. Undyne and the Dogs, Mettaton and his crew, Toriel, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus, and so many others. Archer smiles, blinking back tears. “You ready for this?” Sans asks, walking up to stand next to her. “As ready as I will ever be,” Archer replies, placing her hand on the hilt of her katana.

            A whistle brakes though the din of talking, and everyone turns to look at Archer and Sans. “Thank you,” she whispers to Sans, and steps forward, “I want thank all of you. I am sorry that my past has come to haunt me, but the fact that you are all here… I am honored.” She bows, “Thank you all so much. I cannot guaranty there will be no fighting, but I will try my best to keep it to a minimum.” “That’s why we’re here,” Undyne says, “To help keep you safe. This guy’s come to OUR home, attack one of US, and thinks he can get away with it? Like HELL I’m gona’ let that happen.” Murmurs of agreement from the others break the silence. “We have your back darling,” Mettaton says, “Lead the way.”

 

            Archer and her friends stand across from Arimun and his men, the ‘no man’s land’ between them not nearly wide enough. “Dakara koko ni tatsu. Aisuruhito, <So here we stand. Beloved,>” Arimun says, a sinister smile on his face, “Anata no kotae wa nanidesu ka? <What is your answer?> “No,” Archer says, “I will never go back with you, and I will NEVER be yours.” Arimun frowns, his eyes narrow, “Mā mā. Anata ga jibun no jiyū ishi de watashi ni sanka shinainara, watashi wa anata o kyōsei-teki ni tsurete ikimasu. <Very well then. If you will not join me of your own free will, then I will take you by force.> Arimun signals his men to charge as he and Hitoshi wait for Archer to make her way to them.

            Archer and her friends rush forward. “Sans!” she calls out, and he answers with a salute before he teleports. Popping up behind Hitoshi, he grabs his arm, “With me,” he says, teleporting.

            Archer smiles seeing Sans disappear with Hitoshi, then turns her focus to Arimun. Using her katana to block Arimun’s magic knives, she charges. Just before Archer reaches him, Arimun draws his sword, and a _clang_ resounds as their blades meet. “Naze watashi to tatakawanakereba naranai nodesu ka?  <Why must you fight me?>” Arimun asks. _Clang._ “Koko no hitobito wa, anata ga dorehodo zankokudearu ka o watashi ni misetanode,  <Because the people here have shown me how cruel you are,> she replies. _Clang._ “Korera no nōmin, <These, peasants,>” Arimun spats, _Clang_ “anata ga motte ita mono o okikaeru koto wa dekimasen.  <could never replace what you had.>” “Watashi no yūjin, <My friends,>” Archer says, sidestepping Arimun’s attack, _Clang_ “anata wa motto kazoku ni natte imasu! <are more of a family then you have EVER BEEN!> Arimun slashes at Archer, but she parries his attack, sending his katana flying. Knocking him to his knees, she places the edge of her blade where his shoulder meets neck, and yowls.

            Everyone freezes when they hear Archer yowl, and turn to look. Archer stands over Arimun, her sword at his neck. “It’s over Arimun, you’ve lost. And as victor, I bestow your punishment,” she says, stern faced, “You will leave the underground and NEVER return.” “Ā aisuruhito, <Oh beloved,>” Arimun chuckles, “Moshi watashi ga anata o motsu koto ga dekinainara, <If I cannot have you,>” he steps forward, letting the blade cut into his shoulder, as he draws his dagger and grabs her, stabbing it into her side, “Sorede dare mo dekinai. <Then no one can.>” He grins as he sees her eyes go wide, but his grin fades when he looks down to see a bone sticking out of his chest.

 

            Sans and Hitoshi pop back far enough away from the fight to not be involved, but still within sight. Sans steps back when Hitoshi starts to draw his sword. “Woah, hold up there buddy,” Sans says holding his hands in front of him, trying to remember what Archer said, “Uh… Yūjin. <Friend.>” Hitoshi pauses. “Yūjin, <Friend,>” Sans says, pointing to Archer, “She wanted me to get you out of the way so you wouldn’t have to fight her.” “Anata wa ōjo to o tomodachidesu ka? <You are friends with the princess?>” Hitoshi says, not understanding the skeleton in front of him. “Crap,” says Sans, “I still don’t understand that language. Look, I need you to stay here,” he motions him to stay, “Please, just stay here. Ok?” Hitoshi looks as if he is about to say something when they hear a yowl and turn to see Archer standing over Arimun. Nether hear what is said, but when Sans sees Arimun reach behind him, he knows something is wrong. Sans teleports behind Arimun in time to see him stab Archer in the side. “No,” he cries, launching a bone attack into Arimun’s back.

 

            Arimun stumbles backward, trying to understand what has happened. The last thing he sees is Archer’s sad eyes looking back at him, before turning to dust.

Archer’s sword clatters to the ground as she collapses into Sans’ arms. “No! No no no no,” Sans cries out, clutching her to his chest, “Archer, look at me, please, please look at me.” “Sa…ns,” Archer says weakly before passing out. “Archer? Please, no,” he cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. “SANS!” Undyne yells, snapping Sans back to reality. He looks up at her. “She’s still alive. Get her to Toriel. NOW!”

Sans teleports to the warehouse where Toriel and Alphys wait for the injured. “Tori!” he cries. Toriel and Alphys rush to his side. Toriel gently picks up Archer and takes her behind a curtained off area as Alphys tries to comfort Sans.

 

Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and Little Pup all sit on the couch watching Alphys finish up with the last of the wounded. Hours had pasted since Archer had be brought in and Toriel was still in the back room with her. It had taken Papyrus grabbing Sans and sitting down to get him to stop pacing, and he still hadn’t said a word. “She-she’ll be fine Sans,” Papyrus tries to reassure his brother, “She’s strong.” He reaches up to put his hand on Sans’ shoulder, but hesitates, deciding it’s better not to. Everyone’s head turns as Toriel steps into the main room. “I have done what I can,” she says, drying her hands, “The rest is up to her.” Sans rushes past her before Papyrus can finish his protest, “Sans?” he starts, but Toriel stops him with a raised hand. “Give him time,” she says, her tired eyes showing nothing but sympathy for Sans.

Sans pauses just inside the curtain, seeing Archer laying on a cot not far away. “Cat?” he says shakily. He grabs a nearby chair and sets it down next to her bed. ‘She looks so pale’ he thinks to himself as he sits down. Gently taking her hand, he sits there in silence for a long time before braking it, “I’m sorry cat,” he says, lowering his head to her hand, crying, “I’m so, so sorry. I promised I’d keep you safe, and I failed. I failed you, and now I don’t know if you’ll come back to us.” His body shakes with sob, “Please cat, please don’t leave us… Don’t leave me.” Sans feels a hand gently placed on his head. “I’d… I’d never leave you,” Archer says weakly. Sans looks up to see her head tilted to look at him. “Archer?” he says gently squeezing her hand, “You’re… you’re ok?” She smiles. “I’m sorry,” he says crying again. “For what?” she asks. “I didn’t get to you in time. I couldn’t protect you,” he says, looking to the floor. “Sans,” she says, tapping him on the forehead, “You saved me. So, don’t be sad.” Sans looks at her, and laughs, “You should get some sleep.” She nods slowly and falls back to sleep.


	11. Epilogue

One Year Later

 

            Archer sits in the living room quietly practicing a song when she hears a knock on the door. “Can you get that?” Sans says from the kitchen. She hears another knock. “Alright, alright, I’m coming,” she says getting up. Opening the door, “What can I…” she starts, but stops when she sees a cat and two fox monsters standing in front of her, “Kirin?!” “Shisutā? <Sister?>” the cat man says confused. “Ani! <Brother!” Archer shouts in excitement, hugging him. She pulls back holding him by the shoulders at armlength, “Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no? <What are you doing here?>” “Watashi? <Me?>” he says, confused, “Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no? Anata wa shinde iru. <What are you doing here? You’re dead.>” “Dead?” she says, taken aback, “Dare ga anata ni sore o itta no? <Who told you that?> “Arimun no dansei, <Arimun’s men,>” Kirin says. “Ah,” she says with a nervous laugh. “Nanako, Hitoshi,” she says giving them each a hug, then sighs. “Haitte kite, watashi wa anata o hokanohito ni shōkai shimasu, <Come on in and I’ll introduce you to the others,>” Archer says with a smile, holding the door open to let them in.


End file.
